


Always and Only

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' mantra is unspoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracofiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracofiend/gifts).



> Written on 13 May 2008 in response to [dracofiend](http://dracofiend.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: fierce, love, cynosure_.

The hero remained a cynosure; he had the love of so many. It no longer caused Severus to feel fierce jealousy of Harry, the worship he received from others. How could it, when Harry's mouth paid his cock fervent devotions of tongue and lips and teeth? How could it, when Harry opened for Severus without a qualm, and embraced him as he'd done with no other?

 _Mine, always and only mine_.

The boy had become a man, had come undone by his hand, had come to him when all others had rejected him, and Severus would never let him go.


End file.
